


To grow

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Growing Up, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Mad Spencer Reid, Not for JJ fans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid Friendship, Smart Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid Leaves The BAU, not as angst as it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: Spencer tried to trust again after the mess, he tried to forget their words. But it is hard to heal broken trust. When Spencer gets a job at the Jeffersonian Spencer takes a leap of faith and leaves the BAU. Now the question is how will this new job go, who will he meet and who does he leave behind. (Even if  you have not seen Bones I think you will still understand the story)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Male Character(s), The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Comments: 53
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer thought back to his conversation he had with Rossi it had now gone 5 months, 3 weeks, 2 days and 5 hours. The comments JJ had made when he was upset about her lying to him. She made it feel like it was his fault he did not know because he was a too bad profiler. He had been so hurt by that but he spoke to Rossi. 

“I am not going to tell you to forgive them, they hurt you no matter what their intentions were. But to do this job you need to communicate with the rest of the team.” 

“I know but I just… I could not even trust them to tell me if one of my friends had died. Then they just go and tell me that it is my fault that I did not know. I don’t know how to feel.” 

“Hey, all you can do is try. You can try to trust them. Just don’t go and make decisions out of anger.” 

So that is what he had done. Spencer tried to forget and trust JJ, Hotch and Emily aging. But his eidetic memory was sometimes a curse. Every time he tried to open up to them he was remanded of the pain he felt. He had given it a try and now he was not making this decision too close to the incident. He had just gotten a new job, he would be working at the Jeffersonian as a profiler. Witch meened that he would have a similar job with less traveling and a higher salary. He was happy and excited and he has not felt like this in a long while. 

Now he needed to tell the team, Spencer was hoping that they would be happy for him. This job would be a real opportunity for him career vise. Spencer had already cleared everything with Strauss but he wanted to tell the team in person. He wanted them to know that he was not abandoning them and he was not running away; this is what he needed to do. 

Spencer took a deep breath before knocking at Hotch’s door waiting until he heard the come in. Spencer had thought that he would be nervous but right now he felt calm like he could finally breathe again. He was leaving and he did not regret it, he did not regret joining the BAU but he doesn't regret leaving either. This just felt right he would always remember this place with fondness but it was like he outgrew it. It was just his time to go and do something new. 

“Reid, what can I do for you?” 

“I came to give you this, it is my resignation letter. I have already cleared everything with Strauss but I felt that you deserved to know from me first.” Spencer stopped talking just waiting for Hotch's reaction, but he just looked at him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this. Why do you want to do this.” 

“There are multiple reasons for me leaving, my new job is similar to this but better salary, better hours and it is a great once in a lifetime opportunity. But it is not only that, When Emily came back I made a promise to Rossi that I would try to trust you all again that I would not leave out of anger. Time has gone by but my trust is not back, how can I put my life at danger when I don’t trust the person I am with. It is also how you all treated me when I was hurt. You all punished me for having feelings. You attacked me even if you did not mean to, you hurt me more and that was not to protect anyone. I find that I can’t really forgive you for that, I can forgive you for faking Emily's death but I can't forgive JJ for the comments she made or Emily or even you. This is the best for everyone, but most of all this is what I need.” Spencer was proud he had never been good at defending himself, but time has changed him. He will not have people walk over him even though they are his friends. 

“I… I was not aware that you were feeling like that.” Spencer had never seen Hotch stubble over his words. Was he that shocked that Spencer had feelings that he could speak for himself. 

“I was going to tell the rest of the team when they get here, I was wondering if I can take the conference room for this.” When Hotch confirmed that he could gather them all there Spencer left, his gun and badge on Hotch desk.

Spencer sat down in the conference room waiting for everyone to arrive. He felt less nervus now, he did not know how the team would react but he knew no matter what he was doing the right thing for him. There are very few occasions Spencer has actually made decisions for what is best for him. Was he being selfish he did not know, maybe but it was done now. Spencer would start the next week at the Jeffersonian and that was a dream come true. They only hire the best of the best at the fields and that they offered him a job. His thoughts were broken by the team starting to enter the room. Spencer waited until they all were there until he spoke. 

“You are all here because I have some news to share. This time at the BAU has been an experience that I will always remember. We have gone through bad moments and good, but it is time for me to leave.” The whole room broke out when he said that he was leaving but Hotch gave them a look and they all calmed down.

“Rossi I made you a promise and I held up my end. I have thought this through when I stayed and I found that trust is a fragile thing that is hard to repair. This is my decision. I am not making it out of anger or hurt. But even though I leave I hope that we will be seeing each other.” When Spencer stopped talking the room was just quiet they all understood what he meant by the trust comment, Hotch, JJ and Emily had broken his trust. It was JJ who broke the silence. 

“So, you are just going to run away as your father. You know I thought a lot better of you then this!” JJ practaly screamed at Spencer. 

“You know if you had just let me be hurt alone I probably would have stayed. What made my trust break was the comments you all made. I wanted to be alone and process and you just went attacking me for having feelings Jenifer. It was your own actions, your own words that broke my trust not an order you had to follow.” Spencer took a deep breath. “I am sad for leaving but I can not work with you any longer. My new job starts in a week and I wish that you can be happy for me.” 

“Happy for you, because you are running away. What is it to be happy for the fact that you are a coward!” This time it was Emily speaking. 

“Be happy for me because I got a once in a lifetime offer, that I am getting a job where I will be respected, a job where I will be happy. But don’t worry Emily you have moored the loss of six now you will only mourn the loss of one of your friends” When Spencer said that Emily flew up from her chair and left in a hurry JJ going after her. Spencer took his things and stood up but was stopped by Garcia. 

“You my boy genius are not leaving without giving me a hug, and don’t even think about breaking contact with me or I will find you.” Spencer gave Garica a hug then went right into Morgan's strong embrace Rossi patted him on his back. 

“This may be goodbye for this job but not for us as friends.” Spencer said with a smile and took his things and walked out of the FBI building the bittersweet moment when he saw Morgan taking a crying Garcia in his arms. He would miss them the most. The memories of this place will always be with him but now he has a new start and Spencer was going to make the best out of it.


	2. Introduktions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer settling in at his new job.

Spencer was getting ready for the first day at his new job. He was wearing a light blue shirt with a purple cross pattern tie and over that Spencer was wearing a purple sweater west, khaki pants and his red converse. Even though he really did not see a reason to dress extra nicely with the fact that they will see him everyday so there was no reason to pretend. But he did want to get in a good first impression. 

Spencer looked himself over in the mirror one last time before grabbing his satchel locking the door and he was on his way to the subway. Spencer got to the Jeffersonian, he went inside, got his ID card and went through security. Spencer asked a security guard the way to Camille Saroyan office. He gets inside the room, the first thing you see is the corners table. It does not have a body on it at this moment. When he looked to his right he saw Dr. Saroyan has her black hair up in a bun at the base of her neck. She was dressed in a tight green dress. 

“Hello, Dr Saroyan” She looked over to him and Spencer introduced himself. From his first impression of her was that he liked her, she was no nonsense, got things done, not afraid to get her hands dirty kind of a person. As they did not have any case right now Cam as she wanted him to call her decided to show him around. The first person they got to was Dr. Hodgins. When they got to his office the first thing that hit Spencer was that it had so many kinds of insects and plants. It really was a unic office and it was really beautiful. They went through the introductions and Spencer liked Hodgins. He was a bit special but he seemed like a really nice person. 

The next location was Angela Hodgens wife’s office. There it was a really big screen and the angelatron. Spencer knew that Garcia would have loved this room. Angela was nicely dressed and she seemed like the mothering type. She was not as eccentric as Garcia but her paintings were magnificent. 

The last person Spencer was to meet was Dr. Temperance Brennan, and Spencer was sure that this was a conscious choice by Cam. It was not a secret that Dr. Brennan did not like psychology and thought of the science as pseudoscience. Spencer could agree with her opinions to a degree, the mind did not have simple answers and facts like it was with math. But that was what Spencer loved was that he would always be able to learn something new. 

“Dr. Brennan I would like to introduce you to the newest member Dr. Spencer Reid.” They were standing in “limbo” as they got introduced. Brennan only looked up from her bones for a second before going back to her work. 

“What is your PhD in?” 

“Oh, I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, my BAs are in Psychology  
Sociology and I am working on a BA in Philosophy.” At that Dr. Brennan looked up. 

“If your focus is in profiling , why the PhDs?” 

“What can I say I love to learn and it is really pleasing with the subjects that I have PhDs in that you have strict facts and a clearer right or wrong. But I was always fascinated with the mind of why do we make the decisions we do, things like that. But I use my other knowledge because my specialties are statistics and geographical profiling.” Spencer did want to be liked by Dr. Brennan she truly was smart and remarkable, and it would be great to learn from her. 

“A person who likes to learn, I can work with that. Now if you may leave I have work to do.” Spencer was not at all put off by her abrupt ending to the conversation. Focusing on work and making sure that you did everything to the best of your abilities was somthing Spencer respected. 

“She took to you better than I would have thought possible.” Cam was looking at him quiet curiously as they walked to his new office. 

“I used to think quite similar to her, I can really understand the comfort of having straight facts, not having to second doubt yourself as much as in my field, so I knew the best way to approach her from my own experience.” 

“You know I think you will be able to fit into this weird family quite well.” Cam said with a laugh. 

They got to his new office, now this was a bonus with his new job. Spencer got his own big office no more sitting cramped in the bullpen getting distracted. He wondered how they were feeling right now, were the team on a case or was it just a paper day. Spencer was a bit sad that the people he left on a good term with was only Garcia, Morgan and Rossi, Hotch was a question mark as to where they were at the moment. He had hoped even though he knew it was irrational that JJ and Emily would respect his decision and they might be able to restore there friends ship. But now they have done the same thing again. In there world everything was his fault and Spencer was getting tired of it. Spencer put it on his mental list to buy some more envelopes. He was going to write his letter to his mom, but Spencer was thinking about adding one for Henry. He may not like JJ or want to be close to her but he would never abandon his godson. Spencer should probably get a deal done with Will so that he gets to see Henry semy often, and let him know that if they needed a sitter because both of them were on cases then he would be able to take him. 

Spencer started to decorate his room, he had brought a beautiful world map to put up. It was in different colors of gold and brown and Spencer really liked how it looked. He might get a framed picture of his mom and one on Henry, maybe he could get a picture of the team. Spencer knew that he would not forget them, and he did not want to forget the team. He had grown up so much there and even though he left on a bad note, Spencer had all the memories of all the good times and he was going to focus on those going forward. His office ready a list of things to buy to put on his desk and Spencer felt like this could all go well, he could belong here.


	3. The first case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter for you guys, hope you will like it : ).

It was Spencer’s second day at his new job and it was his first case with the new team. Spencer was going to the crime scene with Dr. Brennan and Booth. Spencer was not sure yet about him but Booth seemed like he had a good sense of right and wrong, and he seemed to have a good “gut”. 

“I will be looking at the body and the real evidence what will you be looking at Dr. Reid.” 

“Okay, Bones be nice… “ Before Booth could continue he was interrupted by Spencer. 

“It is okay Booth. I much prefer when people speak their minds then pretend. To answer your question I will be looking at how the victim is disposed and how they are dressed and things like that. I will then look at that information to try to see what the unsub sees when they look at the victim.” Spencer spoke from the back seat from the car. He knew that both Brennan and Booth were testing out his skills and will probably have him answer questions they already know the answer to just to check. And he was okay with that, if he did not know the statistics of their unit Spencer would probably do the same. 

They got to the crime scene and it had yellow tape and a lot of police cars around it. Spencer heard Brennan utter to herself that they better have not touched the body and Spencer felt the same way. It was really annoying when the police were the ones destroying the crime scene. The local police forces really needed more information on how to handle crime scenes correctly. 

They got inside the tape and Booth went to the police officers that were first at the scene. But Spencer followed Brennan to the body. It looked like the skeleton remains of the body of what looked to be a young female by the way she was dressed, her hands were crossed over her chest which was a sign of remorse. Spencer vaguely registered that Brennen was kneeling beside the body, as Spencer looked around. He looked at the whole place where they were by the water under the shade of a big tree. It looked like remorse, but he could not tell if it was remorse for this body specifically or who she represented. 

“How old would you say she is?” Spencer asked Brennan trying to get an ruff estimated age. 

“This is a young female, caucasian, around 22 years old, never given birth.” Spencer nodded and said his thanks. He then got down close to Dr. Brennan ignoring the odd looks he got from both her and the other police and agents present. He put on a glove and then asked Dr. Brennan for permission to touch the body after she nodded her consent he took the girls hand up. In her hand were a note Spencer carefully pulled it out of her grasp. He then unfolded the paper and there was a note. On the note it said “The payment for sins can be delayed. But can not be avoided.” 

“I think there are more bodys out here, or there are going to be more bodys.” Spencer carefully stood up as he spoke. 

“How can you make such a blanket statement.” Was Dr. Brennan's answer, Spencer knew that she did not mean to be rude; she really wanted to know that anser she hated the fact that he could see things that she could not. 

“The note, the presentation, this looks like a vigilante killer. The person feels like she has committed a crime or in this case a sin that she was not punished for so he took it into his own hands and punished her himself.” Dr. Brennan opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the cadaver dogs, they had just found more bodies. 

When they got to the lab Spencer went directly to Angela so that he could get the women's identities as fast as he could. He wanted to get started on the geographical profile as fast as he could. It felt a bit better he thought being there for when they found the first body, not on the fifth found victim. 

Spencer watched quietly as Angela worked she was fast as fast as Garcia. It took less than 30 minutes for her to get an id on most of the victims. He got the places where they were last seen and told Angela if she found anything else to please notify him before he went back to his office. There he had put up a map and started to calculate the comfort zone and thy to see were they all over lapped. He worked fast doing all the calculations in his head, he was so in his head that he did not notice someone knocking on his door and not at all someone entering. Jumping away and making a totally dignified sound as he felt someone touch his shoulder. It was Hodgins that was standing behind him looking just a bit apologetic. 

“I am going to get everyone something to eat now that I have to wait for the results of my samples. Do you want anything?” 

“What… oh… food… Yes please, sorry.”

“Hey no worries, so how is it going for you. What are you even doing”

“Oh, well you see with organized killers as this one is they don’t want to kill where they live. so by cataloging where everyone was taken we get an idea what is the hunting ground and then this person may work in that area. We can therefore know where to focus police forces and so on. This is called geographical profiling and that is one of my specialties.” Spencer spoke in his matter of fact voice that he only got when he lectured (which was often but we can pretend it is not.)

“Cool, so how do you know how big of an area you sound take?” Hodgines said sounding really interested witch made Spencer really happy he had always loved to spread his knowledge. 

“Oh, it is all maths, and I really like math so… After the case I can go through the math equations with you if you would like to know more.” Spencer gave Hodgins a warm smile as he spoke. 

“I would like that a lot. I myself have not seen much of this subject before. Oh and Sweets, Dr. Lance Sweets is probably to come by, he said he had some theories that he would want to talk through with you and Booth.” After that they said their godbey's Spencer going back to his profile. He was actually really excited to see what theories Booth and Dr. Sweets had. This team had one of the highest close case records. 

Spencer was looking at the crime scene pictures as he heard a knock on his door. He put down the file and told the person on the other and to come in. There came Booth and a new man that Spencer knew was Dr. Sweets. 

“Dr. Reid is an honor to meet you. I have heard a lot about you.” Sweets did not offer his hand to shake so it seemed like someone had forwarded him about Spencer dislike to shake hands. 

“I could say the same about you Dr. Sweets and just Spencer or Reid will be fine.” From that the conversation went on. Spencer found that he really liked Sweets and Booth, they both came with good thought through ideas. Spencer went to his whiteboard and wrote their ideas down. They then went to who would be a suspect.

After a while Hodgins went to them with the food and he stayed for a bit while they talked about the case. It all had an easy rhythm that it looked like they had been doing it together for a long time. Then after a while Angela came into the room talking about how all the victims lapped over a psychiatrist office but they did not get treated by the same people. They then left Spencer's office to go to Angelas so that she could look over the suspects as they spoke. They in the end found that it must be the cleaner that looked into the paper notes that were taken about the victims, he then found something that he did not like and went to punish them. 

The case was over and Spencer was going over his reports when someone entered his office, to his surprise it was Dr. Brennan. 

“We are going to take some drinks at the founding fathers, you are welcome to join us.”

“Oh you know that would be really nice but first I just want to go home and chance shoose, there are new and lets just say that they are abusing my feet.” Gaining a sympathetic smile from Brennan as he spoke. 

“You know you don’t seem to be that bad for being a profiler. But I wondered why that proffesion. Your doctorates are in science so why the mind.” 

“You know, I have always been the smartest kid in the room. I could do anything except one thing. My whole life I have tried to make connections and failed. People bullied me, they hated me, and I wanted to find out how I could read them. A way to know if they want to harm me or not. That I would know that they would attack before they did. Sure the mind is fascinating and there is always something new to learn. But I guess that a part of me will always be a lonley teneger that just wants to fit in.” Spencer looked at his lap as he spoke, this topic is something he had thought a lot about. He was a bit startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. But before he could say something Brennan spoke. 

“A while ago, we had a case. There was this girl she had been bullied to committing suicied, but she tried to frame her bullies for it. She owned every book I have ever owed, she was smart, bright, but she was dead. I just wanted to be able to tell her that I had it the same, that look I have a husband and a child that I love so dearly. You could have gotten this, but I was only able to go in front of a curt saying what those girls had subjected her too.” 

Spencer put a hand on Brennans, they both understood that feeling too well, they understood each other. While Brennan tried to protect herself with hard facts so that no one could hurt her, Spencer had tried to read people to know if or when they were going to attack.

“You know what, my feet can suffer. Want to go and meet the rest?” At receiving a nod they left his office. A part of Spencer had been that this new team would never understand him like his old one. But these people seemed to understand him even more. What do they say “Sometimes the people closest to you are the ones holding you back” and now Spencer was free to fly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a turn. I don't know, my fingers just did and I followed and now we are here. Sorry?

Spencer sat down at the founding fathers with his new team. They did not tease him and they did not treat him like a child. It was a new thing for him to experience. He guessed because most of them had been and met people that were younger and smart so they knew how to act. He did not seem weird to them, because all of them were so unique. 

They had a great time and when Spencer got home he was a bit tipsy but really happy. What he did not expect to find was JJ and Emily in his apartment. 

“What the hell are you doing here.” Spencer did not even bother to sound nice, they had hurt him over and over and then just expected him to forget that they had hurt him. 

“We are here to talk some sense into you.” They both looked like they were getting ready to attack him. 

“No, you are not. This is my apartment and if you don’t go you will be arrested for breaking and entering.” Spencer liked the way they looked shocked at that. They had really expected him to be okay with them breaking in and then threatening him. 

“You would not do that Spence.” JJ was trying to look sweet and innocent now, she was trying to emotionally manipulate him all over again. Spencer took his hand to his pocket and pressed in 911. 

“Wow, you really think that you can still manipulate me Jennifer really.” He then pressed the call button. Knowing that the police were on their way but it was going to take three minutes. 

“Spencer you are now taking this out of hand.” Of course Emily is playing the calm and cool person. 

“You know considering that you are the ones that broke the law I don’t see it that way.” Spencer kept an eye on both of them, they were both armed and both really good at self defense. He saw Jennifer’s hand go to her gun, he was unarmed. 

“JJ what the hell are you doing!” Emily screamed as JJ pulled her gun on him. Oh so that’s where Emily draws the line. It is fine with breaking and entering, destruction of property now that Spencer looks closer he notices the glass on the floor. But she draws the line on him getting shot, good to know. But before anything happened the police rushed in. And the second they saw her gun they pulled theres too. 

“You put the gun down now!” All the officers were ready to shoot her; you did not have to be a profiler to see that. 

“I am with the FBI, I am allowed to do this.” Jennifer was looking around at all the officers, she really had lost it. 

“You are not above the law. What gives you the right to shoot an innocent man. Then nothing makes you better than the people you catch.” Mmm, this officer was good. It seemed like he had taken some profiling classes. No, Spencer, head in the game you have a gun pointed at you. 

Jennifer looked around trying to find support but when she saw that no one was going to support her she put down the gun. The police went forward and cuffed her and Emily. 

“Hey, do you know these women?” An officer asked as they were taking them out of his apartment. 

“Yes, their names are Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau. We used to work together. I am also Jennifer's son's godparent” At that the officer looked at him in shock. Hell he was in shock too. 

“My baby, are you okay. Who do I need to kill?!!!” Garcia came into the apartment yelling at the top of her lungs. God he really loved her and her kindness. She came to him and before he could answer he was in her arms. Garcia always gave good hugs, Spencer leaned in smelling her perfume and her different hair product. 

“I am okay Garcia, I just need to clean up and then I just want to sleep.” Spencer spoke into her shoulder as she had not released him yet. 

“No, nope, nopedi dope. You and I are going to have a sleepover at chocolate thunders house so pack your bag.” Spencer let himself get directed to his bedroom where he got ready. It did not escape his notice that someone had destroyed his night light. He was going to have to buy a new place now, it was bad enough living here after this but then the fact that he had an eidetic memory. Time to start apartment hunting for a place that had enough space for all his books. It was a good thing that he had saved up. He got his bag ready and went back out to the living room where Garcia was crying. He guessed that the officer had filled her in about what happened and who attacked him. He gave her a hug and then they left for her car. 

They got to Morgan. He had ice cream and a lot of toppings ready. They sat with their cold sugary treats on the sofa watching Finding Nemo. Spencer did not even bother to tell Morgan and Garcia that the most likely thing that happened to Nemo's siblings was that their mother ate them up and their father now had PTSD if fish could have that. Instead he pulled his blanket closer and took comfort in his friend's presence. The charges and everything else took a second seat. Spencer closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Morgan and Garcia breathing and the movie on the TV. For that moment everything felt okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks after 

Spencer was moving into his new apartment. He felt sad to leave it behind but it was hard enough with an eidetic memory he did not have to live there too. Will had contacted him apologizing for JJ and told Spencer about the fact that he would be pushing for getting sole custody. Rossi had given him foods that he had deemed comfort food. Garcia gave him cakes and sweets. Morgan helped him move. But Hotch was radio silent, Spencer had at least and hoped to get one phone call, just an “how are you doing?” but he did not get that. Now he knew 100 % that he made the right decision with leaving the BAU. 

Spencer was packing up all his books organizing them by topic and author, when he heard a noise outside his apartment. You may call him paranoid but after having a gun pointed at him he was allowed to be. He checked looking through the window and what he saw made his stomach curl. There was a little girl surrounded by older students and she looked afraid and scared. Spencer stopped thinking he literally ran faster than ever before in his life. No child was going to have his childhood on his watch. 

“Hey what the hell is going on?!” All the people turned to look at him. 

“Why the hell don’t you mind your own business and leave us be.” A white alpha male, top dog and bully spoke to him. 

“Considering the fact that I work with law enforcement I would call this my business.!”

“You law enforcement, I don’t think so.” Spencer looked at his body language, the chance of tone. This was someone used to people getting him what he wanted. 

“Do you want to know what I do for a living?” Spencer spoke in a calm voice. 

“What I want you to do is to leave!” Spencer had been kidnapped, tortured, drugged, he faced killers on a daily basis no teenager was going to frighten him. 

“I am a profiler, I read people's actions and body language. You are basically screaming Mommy look at me Mommy give me attention. I just have one question, has it ever worked, has she ever given you a hug or the attention you are screaming for.” Now everyone had turned silent. The leader started to back up, he had hit a nerve. 

“We were just having some fun, no reason to get all defensive.” With that he left and the rest of the group followed after him, looking back at him. The second they left Spencer went to the girls side. 

“Are you okay.” Spencer looked her in her eyes as he spoke, he was a bit surprised when she signed back to him “I am okay now” Spencer looked over her she seemed to have been pushed down onto the ground from the dirt on her hands. “Where do you live?” Spencer signed back, she seemed a little surprised that he knew how to sign. “I would like to speak to your parents.” Spencer signed so that she would understand that he wanted to make sure that she understood that he just wanted to help. She looked him down doing her own profiling, that was the sad reality. Killers and people that had been bullied became naturally good at profiling. She seemed pleased with what she saw and grabbed his arm so that he would follow her. 

They walked down the street until they reached a big apartment building. The girl that he found out her name was Alice opened the door and then went into the elevator. Spencer followed her in but remembering that time he got stuck with Morgan in that elevator made him a bit paranoid. They got up to the fourth floor and then they got to a door. The name was Connor Smith, Alice opened the door and then signed that he should wait. While she went inside to collect her parents Spencer looked around. They had a wood floor and withe walls, Spencer could see the lights connected to the doorbell because Alice could not hear it ring. 

After a while a man came into view and if Spencer was going to be honest he was hot. He had a similar physique to Morgan, dark black wavy hair dressed in jeans and a simple shirt that hugged his muscles. Nope, he could not go down that train of thought, he had just had a traumatic experience and he was here to help a girl that was vulnerable not to drool over her father. 

“Hi, I am Connor, Alice's father. She said you wanted to speak with me.” 

“Hi, I am Dr. Spencer Reid. I interrupted some kids bullying your daughter and I just wanted to make sure that you were aware of the situation.” The broken look on Conner’s face said enough to Spencer. He knew that his child was hurting and he was trying to stop it but he had not been able to. 

“If I show you a yearbook could you say who it was.” At receiving a node from Spencer Connor let him in and then left for the yearbook. Spencer sat down at the sofa and looked at the photo wall that they had. Most of them were of Alice there was one of what looked like a family reunion. She looked so calm and happy in those photos with her dad, to think about how sad she looked now it was a day and night difference. Connor came with the yearbook and Spencer pointed out the kids that he had seen harassing Alice. 

“If you want I can go and speak to the school.” Spencer hoped that he could scare the school with his experience with serial killers and make them realized that they are conditioning killers. 

“What difference would that make?” 

“I work with the FBI, and four weeks ago I was an FBI agent that specializes in Serial killers, rapists and so on. I have BA’s in psychology and sociology. I do criminal profiling fore a profession and I can tell them what their failure to intervene would mean for both your daughter and for the kids that get away with it.”

“You would do that?” 

“I was a child prodigy in Las Vegas public school, I was twelve years old when everybody else we're eighteen. No child should have to live through what I had to.” Connor looked at him and Spencer was happy that he was thinking it over it meant he really did care about Alice. 

“You don’t have to decide now here is my number and I live just two blocks over. Think about it.” After getting confirmation that Connor would think about it Spencer said goodbye to Alice and then left. He went back to his apartment building, the thoughts of Connor and how attractive he was were still in Spencer’s head. What it would feel like to have his lips on his, and Connor’s big hands on him feeling his skin. Spencer tried to let go of that thought he was going to help Alice and she should be his sole focus not her hot dad. Spencer leaned his forehead on the bookshelf. With Jj’s and Emily’s court date coming closer, getting used to his new job, moving, falling in love would be the last thing that he needs.


End file.
